Fall Out
by Was-Mokie
Summary: Fourth in the "Venom" series. A discovery leads to a lot of drama.
1. Chapter 1

Fall Out

By:

Me

This is the fourth installment in the "Venom" series. You really need to start with the first story and go from there. Here is the order: _Venom_, _After the Cave_, _Ticking Time_, and now _Fall Out_.

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter One

The gang was all hanging out at Ethan's house to celebrate that Benny was going to be able to go back to school in a few days. Ethan smiled happily as he watched his boyfriend talking animatedly with Rory. Benny was having an argument with the blonde vampire on whether Batman or Superman was a better hero. Ethan loved Benny's expressive face and dramatic hand gestures. This was Benny in his element. It felt good to see his boyfriend acting more like himself after he had nearly died thanks to the venom from the Daughter of Echidna.

"Benny and I will have to plan on taking a trip to the mountains and planting some saplings," Ethan thought to himself, "I have a promise to a hill troll to keep. Baby would like that."

"Penny for your thought," Sarah whispered into the Seer's ear making him turn to her in surprise, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Not a problem," Ethan soothed before turning back to gaze at his lover and smile softly, "I was just thinking that it is good to see Benny getting back to normal. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost him, Sarah."

"I'm glad for you and Benny," Sarah offered with a grin, "I don't want to think about how things would be now if we hadn't found the gregnok root."

The Seer felt a shudder run down his spine when he thought about a life without his boyfriend. He must have had an odd look on his face because Benny stood up quickly to get to his boyfriend's side.

"Ethan?" Benny questioned as his boyfriend leaned against him before he turned a narrow-eyed glance at Sarah, "What were you and Ethan talking about that has my boyfriend so upset?"

"They were talking about what life would have been like if you had died," Erica called from across the room.

"We were not!" Sarah snapped before turning her eyes back to a seething Benny, "We were just commenting on how great it was that you are almost completely better."

"It's fine, Baby," Ethan reassured, "It just scares me sometimes how close I came to losing you."  
"I'm okay, Ethan. The venom is gone," Benny said as he cuddled his boyfriend before tilting the Seer's head to look up into the spell master's green eyes, "You and everyone else saved me and now that part of our life is in the past. Stop dwelling on it. Please? For me?"

"Okay," Ethan agreed as he pulled his boyfriend down for a quick kiss, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Let's watch a movie. I have the latest horror flick."

Everyone agreed and in no time the whole group had settled down to be able to see the television. Ethan's parents were on a date night, but Jane was at a sleepover for the weekend so Sarah did not have to babysit for once. The Seer felt at peace as Benny leaned up against his chest to watch the movie. The movie ended up being so bad that everyone began to make fun of the story and laughed at the corny scare scenes. Once the movie ended Sarah, Erica and Rory wished the couple good night and left for the evening. Benny smiled when he caught Ethan giving him a look he knew very well once they were alone.

"Like what you see?" the spell master giggled out as he struck a suggestive pose, "How you doing over there, big boy?

"You have no idea," Ethan drawled as he pulled Benny closer by his belt loops and began to kiss him deeply.

The taller teen began to moan into the kiss and gasped when he felt himself pushed over to lie on the couch. Ethan pulled his boyfriend's clothes off and began to tease and stroke his boyfriend's member. The Seer leaned over and blew up his lover's hardened length.

"Oh!" Benny breathed as his hips bucked and his boyfriend grinned.

"I love your noises," Ethan smirked out as he stood to divest himself of his own clothing and spread his boyfriend's legs to use some lube that he pulled out of his book bag to prepare Benny's entrance, "I'm going to make you make a lot more."

The taller teen panted and mewed as Ethan stretched him and began to rub his fingers across his prostrate. Benny's hips began to rock with each pass of those delightful fingers as he began to keen in need.

"Stop teasing," the spell master gritted out as his body continued to rock on Ethan's hand.

The Seer grinned as he scooped up his boyfriend and pushed him to lie over the arm of the couch. Ethan slid into his boyfriend and waited for him to relax before he began to move slowly in and out of Benny's tight entrance. The taller teen panted and clawed at the cushions of the couch as he was ridden. Benny's eyes rolled as waves of erotic pleasure began to cause a tingling need to build up within him.

"So tight, Baby," Ethan cooed as he rode his moaning lover, "You feel so good. Sing for me some more. Come on, Baby."

Benny began to keen again as his lover slowed and began to thrust in short, hard jabs inside of him. Each pump hit his prostrate which caused the taller teen to cry out in lustful cries of passion.

"Ethan!" Benny moaned as his hips bucked with each thrust, "Uhn! Stop teasing, dammit!"

Ethan chuckled as he pulled out and laid his lover back down on the couch and slid back into Benny as deep as he could. The spell master groaned and then began to pant harder as Ethan began to pump into his body good and hard. The Seer put his hands under each of Benny's knees and pulled his legs up and apart more so that he could pound into him harder.

"Uhn! Uhn! Uhn! Ah! Ah! Uhn!" the taller teen grunted with each thrust as his boyfriend's movements began to push him further and further up the couch until Benny's back was braced against the arm, "Oh, God! Ethan!"

The spell master could only cry out and arch in pleasure as Ethan quickened his pace even faster and really began to pound deep into his lover. Benny's body quivered in excitement as every muscle thrummed with his boyfriend's thrusts. The Seer began to quickly stroke Benny's cock in time with his pumping and it wasn't much longer before his boyfriend arched and ejaculated with a hoarse cry of release. Ethan continued to ride his lover for several more minutes until he finally sprayed his own seed into Benny's twitching passage as the spell master screamed his boyfriend's name.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice demanded from the doorway.

Ethan and Benny looked over in horror at a frozen Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. The Seer's parents had arrived home early to find their son having sex with his best friend.

"Dad!" Ethan gasped as he pulled out of his lover and grabbed a blanket to cover both his and Benny's nakedness, "I can explain!"

"How could…oh, my God…you two were…explain…get dressed!" Mr. Morgan growled as he looked livid in rage, "Now!"

Benny and Ethan quickly cleaned up and pulled on their clothing. Ethan took his distressed lover's hand in his as he sat on the couch across from his angered parents.

"You two were having sex on our couch," Mrs. Morgan breathed in shock, "What is the meaning of this, Ethan?"

"I love Benny and he loves me," Ethan began, "He is my boyfriend and we were having sex because we love one another. I am so sorry that you had to find out this way. We were planning on telling you two soon, but I've been trying to figure out how. I wanted you to understand just how happy I am now."

"Love?" Mr. Morgan demanded, "You are an impressionable young man that has been led astray by a depraved hoodlum. You are not old enough to fully grasp what love is and I cannot believe that I ever trusted you alone with…with that…"

"Don't you dare finish that statement" Ethan snapped as he interrupted his father and stood in anger, "Don't you dare call my boyfriend depraved. I was the one that made the first overture. I fell in love with my Benny and was truly blessed when he agreed to love me back. I cannot imagine my life without him. Benny is my world."

Benny sent an adoring look at his lover and then a hopeful look towards his boyfriend's parents. The spell master prayed that Mr. and Mrs. Morgan would understand.

"You're gay?" Mrs. Morgan gasped as she fell heavily into a chair, "I…I thought you and Sarah were a thing. How?"

"Ethan fell in love with me a long time ago," Benny explained, "He and I love each other very much and he is telling the truth. We were planning on coming out to you soon. I've already told my grandmother and she is fine with our relationship."

"Evelyn knew and never told us?" Mr. Morgan spat out, "I will not allow it! You two are forbidden from seeing one another from here on out. My son is not gay and he does not have a boyfriend!"

"What?" Ethan yelled in a rage as Benny's face went pale in shock, "I _am_ gay, Dad. You have a gay son and whether I love Benny or some other man I will always be gay! I will never stop seeing my Benny. I love him!"

"Honey, we need to discuss this more…" Mrs. Morgan began before she stiffened in horror as her husband jerked Benny up by his arm in a painful grip and manhandled him to the front door.

"Let go of him!" Ethan screamed as he chased after his father, "You're hurting Benny! Let go now!"

"Get out!" Mr. Morgan gritted out as he shoved Benny out of the front door which made the taller teen stumble and fall down with a cry of pain, "Don't come back!"

Ethan shrieked in rage when his father slammed the door on his fallen boyfriend. The Seer tried to get past his father to get out the door, but the taller man wouldn't allow it despite his son's struggles.

"Benny doesn't have his shoes or his jacket!" Ethan yelled as he continued to struggle to get away from his father, "It's cold outside and he was just recently so ill! Let me go!"

"You are forbidden from hanging out with that boy ever again," Mr. Morgan stated as he dragged his son upstairs and practically threw him into his room, "Benny is a bad influence on you and I won't have it."

"Screw you!" Ethan hollered, "You don't own me! I can love anybody that I want to and I love Benny Weir!"

"I will not allow it," the Seer's father gritted out as he pulled up a chair and sat outside his son's door and held up Ethan's cell phone that he had swiped out of his son's pocket, "You are grounded and will only go to school and then straight home. I will be driving you to and from every day. I am going to stay right outside this door to make sure that you can't sneak out."

"I hate you!" Ethan spat as his mother came up the stairs and he turned to her, "I hate you too! You two have always told me that I am fine the way that I am and that you are proud of me. This is who I am and now you are saying that who I am is wrong. I won't live under this roof forever. I will wait to be with Benny and he will wait to be with me. You can't stop love! I'll leave and you will never see me again!"

Ethan slammed his door and locked it from the inside. He hurried to his window and looked out.

"I know you are at your window," the Seer's father called through the door, "There is no way for you to get down from the second story so give it up."

Ethan scowled in his father's direction before looking back out and sighing in disappointment. His father was right, dammit. Worry clawed at his heart for Benny as he remembered his boyfriend's cry of pain. Had his father hurt his boyfriend? Ethan paced in his room angrily as his mind raced to try and come up with some plan of action. A pounding at the front door about twenty minutes later made him come back to reality as he heard angry voices.

"Are you out of your mind? How could you make my grandson walk home in the cold without his shoes or jacket? Benny has been very ill and just recently recovered! What kind of a monster are you? And what right did you have to lay a finger on my grandson?"

Ms. Weir was here! His boyfriend's grandmother would fix everything. Ethan jerked his door open and found an empty chair in front of his room. The Seer raced downstairs to see his father and Ms. Weir arguing with his mother hovering nearby. Ethan spotted Benny behind his grandmother and noticed that the taller teen had on shoes and a different jacket. He hurried over to his distraught lover.

"Benny," Ethan whispered as he pulled the taller teen into a hug and then pulled back when the spell master hissed in pain, "Benny?"

"I think I might have sprained my wrist," his lover explained before looking into his boyfriend's eyes, "Are you okay?"

"I am furious," Ethan growled out as he began to examine Benny's wrist and saw that the whole arm seemed swollen.

"Get away from him," Ms. Morgan ordered as he reached for his son.

"Don't touch me!" Ethan gritted out as he backed away from his father, "You hurt Benny! What is wrong with you?"

"I will not allow his depraved ways to influence you," Mr. Morgan spat before reeling back when Ms. Weir angrily got in his face.

"Don't you dare insult my grandson," the elderly woman challenged, "Ethan and Benny are in love and make one another happy. I cannot believe that you would try to tear apart two people that care for one another as much as these two do. I am ashamed to know that you are so narrow-minded."

"We are only trying to protect our son," Mrs. Morgan interjected, "I think we all need to sit down and discuss this."

"What we will discuss is what boarding school we will be sending Ethan to," Mr. Morgan stated, "I will separate these two so that they can give up this foolish notion of 'love' and get on with their lives in the way that is proper."

"What?" Ethan and Benny gasped out together.

"I will not go!" the Seer growled out, "If you force me then I will disappear where you cannot find me!"

"Ethan?" Benny moaned out in a panic as he clutched at his lover, "Please, Mr. Morgan. Don't do this to Ethan. I'm sorry if you hate me, but I love your son with all of my heart."

"You just think you do," Mr. Morgan mocked.

"You are being unreasonable!" Ms. Weir shouted as she lost her temper even more, "A rational person would never have reacted or done what you have tonight. What does it matter who your son loves as long as Ethan is happy?"

"You will not tell me how to raise my child, Bitch," Mr. Morgan snapped making the room go silent.

"Don't talk to my grandmother that way!" Benny yelled as he stepped forward before stumbling back in pain from the open-handed slap that Ethan's father had delivered across his cheek.

The whole situation exploded out of control when everyone started screaming at once. Ethan leapt at his father in a rage and only Ms. Weir grabbing the teen kept him from decking his father. Mrs. Morgan was screaming in anger at her husband who looked shocked at what he had done. Benny held a hand to his stinging cheek as tears pricked at his eyes.

"Stop," Benny whispered as he saw his boyfriend and grandmother screaming at Mr. Morgan.

"Stop!" Benny said louder as he tried to be heard over the bedlam.

"STOP!" he shouted as he shoved between the feuding factions, "Stop fighting! This is wrong! This is…"

Mr. Morgan's eyes widened as he saw the young man's eyes roll back into the teen's head and Benny began to collapse. He caught the teen before he crumpled fully to the ground below.

"Benny!" Ethan shrieked as he pulled his boyfriend out of his father's arms and cradled the still teen on the floor, "Baby? Wake up!"

Ms. Weir assessed her grandson and shouted at Mrs. Morgan to dial 911. Benny was trembling in Ethan's arms and was very pale in the face.

The ambulance arrived in no time and Mr. and Mrs. Morgan stared as Ethan stayed glued to his boyfriend's side and climbed up next to Benny.

"I hope you are happy," Ms. Weir sneered out as she climbed into her car to follow the ambulance, "You've hurt both of those boys tonight. Do you feel proud?"

Mr. Morgan's eyes seemed lost as Ms. Weir sped out of the driveway to get to the hospital.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Fall Out

By:

Me

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter Two

Ethan paced out in the waiting room of the emergency room surrounded by a few others who were in medical need or people waiting with their loved ones.

"Sit down, Ethan," Ms. Weir gently ordered as she sat tensely in a chair, "You are making me more nervous than I already am at the moment."

"I'm sorry," the Seer apologized as he plopped down next to his lover's grandmother, "Why are the doctors taking so long to tell us what is going on with Benny?"

"I don't know," Ms. Weir sighed out, "The wait is killing me."

Ethan nodded his head before turning to glare in his parents' direction. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan had followed their son to the hospital.

"It's not the venom, is it?" the teen whispered to the elderly woman.

"No," Ms. Weir answered softly, "The venom is completely out of Benny's system. That won't be a problem for my grandson any longer, but his system is still not completely 100% yet and I'm afraid that this whole fiasco has caused a relapse in his health."

Ethan sighed as he scrubbed a hand through his hair in frustration. He glared hatefully at his father with narrowed eyes.

"I…I'm sorry that I slapped Benny," Mr. Morgan suddenly spoke up as he turned remorseful eyes on his son and Ms. Weir, "I forgot about how sick he had just recently been and I let my emotions get the better of me. I have no excuse for my behavior tonight."

"I should bring you up on charges for daring to touch my grandson," Benny's grandmother gritted out, "The way you acted tonight was ridiculous and childish. You were like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum because your favorite toy was not doing what you wanted it to. Benny and Ethan are people of worth and they can make their own decision on who they love. If you try to interfere again then I will slap you with a lawsuit that says you are a child abuser and unfit to have Ethan and Jane in your residence."

Mr. Morgan went pale and began to splutter in his shock as Ethan stared at Ms. Weir in pride.

"You wouldn't!' Mr. Morgan gasped out.

"I would help her," Mrs. Morgan suddenly spoke up as she stood to sit next to her surprised son, "Ethan is my child and I _do_ love him for who he is no matter what. I'm surprised about his choices, but I understand that he has the right to decide on his own life. Benny is in the hospital because of you and I won't lose my son because you drove him away with trying to fit him in a mold that is your creation and not his. If my son loves Benny then I will support him."

"Good for you," Ms. Weir cheered.

Ethan breathed a sigh of relief before sitting up straighter when his mother turned a glare on him.

"I do _not_ support you having relations on my couch," Mrs. Morgan said as she raised an eyebrow and Benny's grandmother hid a smirk behind her hand, "You will show more discretion in the future. We will be discussing some ground rules, Mister. Plus, you and Benny are having safe sex, right?"

"Mom!" Ethan groaned as a few heads turned in their direction and he turned beet red, "Yes! Okay. I understand."

"I'm sorry, Honey," Mrs. Morgan offered as she held her arms open to her son.

Ethan slid into his mother's arms and held on as he sought comfort. The worry for his boyfriend was eating at him, but it did feel good that his mother was on his side.

"Thanks, Mom," the teen whispered as he buried his head into her shoulder, "I'm sorry that I told you that I hated you."

"It's okay," Mrs. Morgan soothed, "You were upset. I should have stepped up sooner."

"Is the family of Benjamin Weir here?" a nurse called from the emergency ward door.

"Yes!" Ms. Weir called as she hurried over and was led away with a glance back in Ethan's direction with a hand sign that meant to wait.

Ethan held his mother's hand tightly as he waited for Ms. Weir to return. Mr. Morgan came up to sit across from his son.

"I'm sorry about the way that I've been acting," Mr. Morgan apologized as he looked uncomfortable, "I…I just never expected that my son would be…would be…"

"Gay?" Ethan supplied dryly, "I am, Dad. Does who I love make it so that you can't love me anymore?"

"Never!" Mr. Morgan denied quickly, "You are my son and I love you dearly. I just…I just want your life to be as smooth as possible. You and Benny are going to have a difficult time with the choices you have made and I didn't want you to regret anything."

"I can't regret being who I am," Ethan explained as he realized that his father had been thinking that he was protecting his son, "I didn't make the choice to fall in love with Benny. My heart fell for him completely and I have never been happier. I wasn't kidding when I said that Benny is my entire world."

Mr. Morgan looked away before nodding his head. Ethan perked up when he saw Ms. Weir hurrying back to the group.

"Benny's going to be okay," Ms. Weir assured the teen before he could ask and then turned and slapped Ethan's father over the head with her purse as hard as she could, "No thanks to you, you jerk!"

"Ouch!" Mr. Morgan complained as he rubbed at his aching head as his wife hid a smile behind her fist.

"What happened?" Ethan asked as he and his parents began to follow Ms. Weir from the waiting room.

"Benny system couldn't take the stress of the situation since he is not completely recovered from his last episode. Also, walking home barefoot and without a jacket made him develop a fever that was exacerbated by the fact that my grandson has a broken arm," Ms. Weir explained before she whirled on Mr. Morgan as Ethan gave his father a look to kill as he seethed, "I can't believe that you literally threw Benny out the door and made him fall down so hard. You will be paying for my grandson's medical bills, I hope you know."

"Of course," Mr. Morgan agreed looking contrite as the whole group glared at him, "I never meant to actually hurt the boy. I am so sorry."

"Benny's already awake and is going to spend the night in the hospital to make sure he does not relapse or have any further complications," Ms. Weir continued as she led everyone through the hospital, "He cannot be upset anymore. My grandson's health is fragile."

Ethan dashed ahead of the group when he saw Benny in a room that had a large window that you could see through from the hallway. He entered the hospital room and softly called his boyfriend's name as he took in the cast that covered Benny's right arm angrily.

"Ethan?" the spell master asked as he opened glazed looking eyes and peered up at his lover.

"I'm here, Baby," Ethan soothed as he held his boyfriend's other hand in his and kissed Benny's palm, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I am getting pretty sick of waking up in a hospital," Benny chuckled out as the Seer smiled before he grew serious, "I'm on some pain medication for my arm that is making me feel fuzzy in the head. Are you okay? What about your parents? Are they going to send you away? I don't want you to go!"

''Hush, Baby. Calm down," Ethan whispered down to his lover as he frowned when he noticed that Benny's cheek was beginning to bruise from the slap to his face, "Everything is fine now. My parents having calmed down and they are not going to interfere with us anymore."

"Really?" Benny breathed out before taking in a shuddery breath in relief as Ethan felt his forehead and looked concerned about the slight fever, "I was so scared that you would be sent away. I couldn't handle not being able to see you every day."

Ethan crawled up on the bed and gently embraced the taller teen as Benny curled against him. Benny had to reach up and run the back of his hand down the side of his boyfriend's face to calm him when Ethan hissed angrily as he helped the spell master adjust his casted arm to lie more comfortably.

"Nothing can keep me apart from you, Baby," Ethan reassured as he stroked his lover's hair tenderly, "I would have come up with a plan to fix everything. Plus, your grandmother wouldn't have allowed my parents to separate us. She would have protected her 'Benny-Bear's' boyfriend."

"Oh, hush," Benny giggled out, "You should have heard her curse when I went home and told her what happened. I never knew Grandma could curse worse than a sailor. She was furious for you and me."

"I know," Ethan agreed, "You should have heard your grandmother threaten my father. Dad was shaking in his boots."

"What did she do?" Benny asked as he pulled back and looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes.

"She told Dad that she would bring abuse charges against him and get Jane and I placed in protective custody," Ethan grinned out with a twinkle in his eyes, "Then Mom said she would help. I especially loved it when Ms. Weir slammed her purse down on Dad's head."

"No way!" Benny denied with laughing eyes.

"Way!" Ethan stated before getting serious again as he stroked his boyfriend's cheek, "Mom and Dad were thinking that we had decided to one day be gay and were afraid we were going to regret our decision."

"How can you decide to be what you are?" Benny asked in confusion.

"That is what my parents had to figure out," Ethan said as he settled Benny back against his chest, "I think my parents understand that we are happy together."

"Good," Benny chirped happily before beginning to grumble under his breath.

"What are you mumbling about?" Ethan inquired as Benny cocked his head up to look at him.

"I feel like I am in some kind of angst series," Benny whined before deepening his voice to sound like a show host, "Tune in next week to see Benjamin Weir as he falls into a giant puddle of mud that dries up and he gets stuck forever."

"And then watch as his amazingly handsome boyfriend uses a hammer and chisel to unstick him from the mud," Ethan grinned out as Benny giggled.

"Then the next week, watch as Benjamin Weir's bicycle tire goes flat and he cannot make it to school on time"

"Then Ethan the Great and Powerful shows up with a tire pump and saves the day once again."

"Benjamin Weir then gets a cramp in the pool. What will he do?"

"Ethan the Great brings him some floaties and the world is set right once again! He's a bird, he's a plane, he's Super Ethan!"

Benny and Ethan giggled long and hard before the spell master let out a large yawn.

"I want you to get some sleep now, Baby, "the Seer instructed as he arranged his boyfriend to be able to lay comfortable with his cast, "You have a mild fever and the stress of the day has been too much on your system."

"You'll stay with me?" Benny questioned as he snuggled down against his boyfriend's warmth.

"Always," Ethan agreed as he kissed the top of his lover's head, "Sleep, Baby."

Ms. Weir smiled at the tender moment she had just witnessed and turned to Mr. and Mrs. Morgan.

"Can you deny that those two are in love?" the elderly woman demanded as she looked sternly at the two parents.

"No," Mrs. Morgan answered as her husband nodded numbly, "Ethan and Benny have always taken care of one another. I think I always kind of knew that their bond was stronger than just friends. I should have seen this coming."

"What I don't understand is why you knew about this before my wife and I," Mr. Morgan inquired as he watched his son fall asleep next to his boyfriend.

"Why don't you think about that more?" Ms. Weir stated, "Isn't it funny that those two boys felt safe enough to talk to me about their relationship. Maybe you two need to be more open with Ethan so he doesn't feel like he is constantly being judged. You raised a great kid and I could not be happier that he is by my Benny's side."

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan beamed at the praise for their son before nodding at the elderly woman's advice. Mrs. Morgan eyes widened as Ms. Weir jerked her husband down to her eye level by his tie.

"I forgive you for this little tantrum of yours," Benny's grandmother counseled, "But I will make you rue the day if you ever touch my grandson or his boyfriend in a fit of rage again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Mr. Morgan agreed as he was finally able to stand back up and he adjusted his tie so it wasn't choking him, "I will apologize to Benny personally tomorrow. I've already talked with my Ethan, but I will also need to let him know that I am sorry for making him feel judged. I hope that I can repair the rift that I caused with my son."

"Ethan, is a smart lad," Ms. Weir cajoled, "I'm sure that he has already forgiven you for yelling at him, but you are going to have to work hard to gain his trust back. Ethan is very protective of Benny and you hurt his boyfriend tonight. You'd better figure out something. You two should go home. Both Ethan and my Benny are sound asleep. I will bring them home tomorrow once Benny is released from the hospital. You'd better understand that your son will refuse to leave my grandson's side. Ethan will be staying at my house until Benny feels better."

"I had no doubts," Mrs. Morgan agreed as she took her husband's arm in hers and bid Mrs. Weir goodnight.

The Earth Priestess entered her grandson's room silently and leaned over to kiss each teen on their forehead as they slept before she settled in a reclining chair to get some sleep.

Benny's fever broke by morning and he was released from the hospital with a sling to support his broken arm.

"I don't understand why I have to ride in a wheelchair," Benny whined as he was pushed out to his grandmother's waiting car, "I broke my arm and not my leg. This sucks."

"Hush, you," Ms. Weir fussed, "You should know by now that this is hospital protocol.

Ethan didn't like the fact that his boyfriend should have to know anything about hospital protocols. The Seer swore to himself that he would keep Benny out of hospitals from here on out.

"Come on, Baby," Ethan instructed as he helped his boyfriend into the front seat of the car and reached over to assist the taller teen in putting on his seatbelt, "Let's go home, okay?"

"Okay," Benny agreed as he settled into the car and began to hum quietly to himself thanks to pain medication that was making him feel a bit spacy.

Ethan and Ms. Weir exchanged smiles as the taller teen sat dazed in the car and the drive to the Weir residence was uneventful. Still, the Seer remained tense and alert until his boyfriend was settled in his room. Ethan fussed over Benny as he used small cushions to support the spell master's hurt arm as his boyfriend arranged himself into bed.

"I'm okay, E," Benny reassured, "Stop hovering."

"I want you to be comfortable," Ethan confessed as he sat on the bed.

"I'm very comfortable and very drugged up on pain pills," the spell master laughed out, "I'm also tired. I'm going to take a nap, okay?"

"Okay," Ethan agreed as he turned his lover's head to examine where his father had hit his boyfriend, "Benny, does the bruise on your cheek hurt?"

"No," his lover answered as he closed his eyes, "It looks bad, but I don't feel anything unless I press on the area. I'm sleepy, Robin. Let Batman sleep."

"Then sleep," the Seer chuckled out as he watched over his boyfriend as the taller teen fell asleep.

Ethan wandered down stairs and was surprised to see his mother and father sitting down in the living room with Ms. Weir.

"What do my parents want?" the teen thought to himself as he cautiously entered the room, "I am not coming home until Benny is feeling like himself again."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Fall Out

By:

Me

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter Three

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" the Seer asked in guarded confusion.

"We brought you a packed bag of some of your clothes and things to use while you are here," Mrs. Morgan answered as she handed her son a duffel bag.

"Thanks," Ethan offered as he grinned at his mother when she gave him an encouraging wink.

"I also came to see if I could apologize to Benny," Mr. Weir admitted as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "It was horrible the way I treated your…um…your…"

"Boyfriend?" Ethan offered as he narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Yes, Ethan. It was horrible the way I treated your boyfriend," Mr. Morgan stated as he looked his son in the eyes, "I want to apologize to you as well. I'm sorry that I am finding it hard to accept the fact that my son is gay, but never doubt that I love you. I just need a little more time to wrap my mind around the fact that my son has become independent enough to become his own person."

Ethan smiled when he realized that his father was telling the truth. It would take time for the man, but all good things take time.

"Thank you, Dad," Ethan expressed as he came over to sit across from his parents, "Benny is sleeping right now so you are going to have to wait for another time to talk with him. He is on some pain medication for his arm and I think the pills are making him get overly tired and a bit loopy."

"Still? How bad?" Ms. Weir questioned as she sat up in her seat.

"He called himself 'Batman' when he wanted to go to sleep," the teen chuckled out as Ms. Weir rolled her eyes in amusement, "He doesn't seem to be in any real pain at the moment."

"If he can sleep then my grandson is not hurting too badly," the elderly woman sighed out in relief.

"You said that Benny's fever broke," Mrs. Morgan added, "Has his health been compromised because of last night, Evelyn?"

"My Benny-Bear will be fine," Ms. Weir assured, "The doctors still think that he can go back to school next week, but he will have that cast on his arm for the next six weeks or more. The good thing is that the broken bone is a clean break so Benny will not have a bad recovery period."

"I've already taken care of arranging to pay your grandson's medical fees," Mr. Morgan reported, "I cannot begin to express to you how sorry I am for causing all of this."

"I already told you that you are forgiven," Ms. Weir consoled, "Just never let it happen again. Ever."

"Ethan, we understand that you had to miss school today, but you will need to start again tomorrow," Mrs. Morgan said apprehensively.

"I don't want to leave Benny," Ethan began before growing silent when Ms. Weir raised her hand.

"You will go back to school as your parents instructed," she gently ordered, "Benny is fine and I will be with him at all times. You will see him in the morning and once you get out of school so no arguments.

Ethan scowled but nodded his head to show he understood. His parents excused themselves after chatting for about an hour. The Seer then assisted Benny's grandmother in baking some chocolate chip cookies in-between going and checking on his sleeping lover.

"This is fun," Ethan grinned out as he pulled out another batch of cookies from the oven, "I haven't helped Mom make cookies in a long time."

"I always make Benny cookies when he doesn't feel well," Ms. Weir admitted with a fond smile, "I guess that's my form of a 'get well' present."

"It's my favorite 'get well' present," a voice called out from the doorway.

Ethan turned to see his boyfriend standing in the doorway, with mussed hair, and his robe half on over his pajamas.

"Benny! Why didn't you let us know you were awake?" Ethan fussed as he hurried over and helped settle his boyfriend at the kitchen table.

"Smelled cookies and had to come," Benny grinned out as his lover helped him ease his cast through the robe arm and back in the sling, "Ow. That hurts, E."

"Here, Benny," Ms. Weir offered as she brought over a tray loaded with cookies and a mug of milk, "Take some more pain medication."

"That stuff makes me feel funny," Benny whined as Ethan sat beside his lover and watched him in concern.

"This is not as strong as the pills from the hospital," Ms. Weir advised as she opened her grandson's prescription, "I promise you won't feel so loopy this time."

Benny looked at his boyfriend and got an encouraging smile and so he took the pills without complaining again. Ethan laughed aloud when he saw his lover begin to stuff his gob with one cookie after another.

"You're going to choke, Baby," the Seer grinned out before cheerfully accepting a cookie from the taller teen and taking a bite, "Yum. These are great, Ms. Weir."

Benny's grandmother nodded her thanks. Ethan guffawed loudly when his boyfriend let out a large belch.

"Benny, your manners are atrocious," Ms. Weir exclaimed with twinkling eyes.

"My compliments to the chefs," the taller teen gleefully stated before beginning to pout, "This sucks. Ethan and I can't play videogames since I can't manipulate the controller with one hand. I was just about to beat his score in 'Fright Night Fight Night."

"You are to be relaxing as the doctor instructed," Ms. Weir snapped as she shook her finger at her grandson, "Go watch some television with Ethan. I have a feeling you two will be eating a very late lunch since you gorged yourselves on cookies."

The Seer smirked at his boyfriend's adorable pout before tugging gently on Benny's good arm to lead him into the living room to sit on the couch. The spell master continued to pout until Ethan leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"All better now?" Ethan asked as sat beside his lover and propped the two of them against one another.

"Yes," Benny agreed as he accepted the remote from his boyfriend while Ethan pulled a blanket from the back of the couch to cover the spell master, "But I also didn't mention that it sucks even more that you and I won't be able to have sex until this cast is off."

Ethan's eyes widened in horror before he pretended to pass out in shock. Benny's laughter shook the couch making the other teen begin to giggle as well.

"Our relationship is not just physical," Ethan began after the two had sobered up, "I think we can last a few weeks."

"I know," Benny whined, "But your cock feels so damn good."

"Benny!" Ethan almost squealed as he turned cherry red, "Your grandmother is in the next room."

Benny only cheekily grinned as he looked up from his boyfriend's chest before flipping the television on and beginning to watch an old black and white movie. Over an hour later the Seer was completely trapped with his lover sleeping soundly against him.

"Not going anywhere anytime soon?" Ms. Weir asked as she peeked into the living room.

"You've got that right," Ethan groaned as he turned scarlet for the second time today, "Ms. Weir, I need to go to the bathroom."

The Earth Priestess couldn't hold back her mirth and had to stifle her laughter behind a hand as the Seer scowled. Finally, Ms. Weir took pity on the teen and used a spell to support her grandson so Ethan could slide out from under Benny.

"There we go," Ethan said as he eased a pillow under his boyfriend's head as Ms. Weir lowered him back down.

The two watched as Benny grumbled in his sleep before settling. Ms. Weir had to stifle her laughter again when Ethan zoomed out of the room to the restroom. The woman tenderly pulled the blanket up and tucked her grandson more snuggly under the covers.

"Is it normal for Benny to be sleeping so much?" Ethan whispered as he came back into the room and turned off the television.

"It's the medication," Ms. Weir admitted, "There is an ingredient in most pain medications that makes him overly tired. The good thing is Benny actually has a pretty high pain tolerance so he will probably start weaning himself off of the pills on his own."

Ethan nodded, but didn't look too happy. The Seer settled down in a recliner and took a catnap himself before waking when he heard his boyfriend beginning to stir.

"E, how long have I been asleep?" Benny asked as he sat up groggily.

"About two hours, Baby," Ethan answered as he stood up and stretched and came over to kneel in front of his boyfriend to look him in the eyes, "Are you in pain?"

"A little," Benny truthfully responded, "But I am not taking those pills again. They make me sleep and I am sick of sleeping."

"Sleep is good when you are trying to heal, B," Ethan argued before laughing when he heard his boyfriend's stomach rumble, "So is eating. I'm hungry too. It's almost 3:00."

In no time Ms. Weir had some soup and sandwiches made and Ethan watched as his boyfriend gleefully slurped up his favorite chicken and rice soup.

"This is the best, Grandma," Benny complimented as he began to take big bites out of his sandwich.

"Swallow before you speak, Benny," Ms. Weir chuckled out, "Try to have some decorum."

The Seer grinned as he watched the grandmother and grandson bicker back and forth to one another. This is how the Weirs said "I love you." Ethan felt very content over his boyfriend's good appetite. Benny was certainly on the road to recovery. The threesome was startled at the loud knocking that suddenly reverberated from the front door.

"I'll get it," Ethan offered as he got up from the table and opened the door.

The teen was surprised to find Rory, Erica, and Sarah on the other side of the door looking concerned.

"Where have you and Benny been?" Sarah demanded as Ethan let his friends inside, "You two didn't show up for school or call and then Mrs. Morgan just told us that Benny had needed to go to the hospital. He was fine last night! What is going on?"

"Calm down, Sarah," the Seer insisted, "It's complicated and I need to know if Benny is okay with me telling you everything that went down after you three left."

"I'm okay with telling them," Benny offered as he came around the corner.

"Benny, go back and sit down right now," Ethan fussed as he shooed his boyfriend into the living room to sit on the couch as Rory, Sarah, and Erica followed with wide eyes.

"Dude, your arm is in a cast," Rory stated, "Does that mean your arm is broken?"

Everyone froze and turned disbelieving eyes on the blonde vampire.

"No," Benny drily answered, "That means that I had my arm replaced with a robotic arm that is as strong as the Hulk."

"Cool," Rory squealed before groaning at the slap that Erica gave to his head as everyone else shook their heads in wander at the dense blonde.

"Of course his arm is broken, you idiot," Erica snapped before turning her eyes to glare at the couple, "What happened to your arm and why do you have a large bruise on your cheek? What happened last night? Spill!"

Ethan and Benny alternated telling the group what occurred the night before. The three vampires set their faces grimly in anger once the tale was finished.

"Are you kidding me?" Erica growled out, "How could your father do something like that? That's horrible!"

"Dad was just panicking," Ethan defended as Benny nodded his head to agree with his boyfriend, "It wasn't pretty, but he is really sorry for what happened last night."

"I sure am," a voice said from the doorway making everyone look up to see Mr. Morgan standing in the doorway, "May I speak with Benny alone?"

Ethan glanced at his boyfriend and frowned when he noticed that the spell master looked nervous. Benny leaned slightly against the Seer unconsciously needing assurance.

"I'm going to stay with Benny, Dad," Ethan replied as he set a reassuring hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, "Guys, why don't you wait in the kitchen? Ms. Weir and I baked some of her cookies and they are delicious."

"Don't eat them all," Benny added as the three vampires left the room with angry looks directed at Ethan's father.

Mr. Morgan came over to sit on a chair next to the couch. The older man fidgeted nervously before leveling his eyes on the taller teen and his son.

"I see that you already told your friends what happened. I think part of my face has melted from the looks they just gave me," Mr. Morgan remarked as he settled down, "I don't blame them for being angry at me. I came to apologize to you, Benny."

"It's okay, Mr. Morgan," the spell master assured, "I don't have any hard feelings against you."

"Well I do," Ethan's father admitted as the two teens exchanged looks with one another, "My bad reaction has made you nervous around me and now my son does not trust me to be alone with you, Benny. I am ashamed of the way my temper got away from me."

Ethan bit his lip as he watched his dad. His father was right. The Seer did not feel comfortable in allowing his father to be alone with Benny.

"Dad, I…I'm sorry. I want to say that I trust you, but my Benny cannot be upset until he is fully healed. I feel better if I am close for right now," Ethan explained, "Last night was awful, but I think that Benny and I understand where you were coming from."

"Absolutely, Mr. Morgan," Benny agreed, "I do understand that you were trying to protect Ethan and I am glad to hear that you are trying to understand our relationship. I want you to know that I love your son very much."

"I can see that," Mr. Morgan replied as he looked away nervously, "The thought of this is still…unusual for me, but I promise you that I _will_ be able to wrap my mind around this better in the future, Just give me some time."

"We will," Ethan assured as Benny smiled at his boyfriend's father, "I know that this must be hard for you. Thank you for attempting to understand for Benny and I. It means a lot to me that you are trying so hard."

Mr. Morgan nodded his head before scowling when he examined the taller teen's face.

"God, I can't believe that I left a bruise on your face," Mr. Morgan groaned out as he let his head sink into his hand, "I am so ashamed. I swear that I will never touch you in anger again, Benny. I cannot apologize enough."

"I'm fine, Mr. Morgan," Benny comforted as he came to sit beside the older man as Ethan looked on with protective eyes, "I forgive you so why don't we put this in the past and forget about it. Everything is going to be okay now. No grudges."

Mr. Morgan and his son looked at one another and then nodded their heads with a smile. Ethan and his lover were startled when the older man stood and yanked the kitchen door open suddenly. Erica, Rory, and Sarah all came toppling down on top of one another as Benny and Ethan burst into laughter.  
"Let me apologize to you three as well," Mr. Morgan chuckled out as he helped the three untangle themselves, "I promise you that I will never hurt your friends again."

"Do you promise?" Rory demanded as he narrowed his eyes at Ethan's father.

"I give you my word of honor," Mr. Morgan swore which made the three vampires relax.

"We'll hold you to your promise," Erica warned.

"Stop it, Erica," Sarah snapped before looking back at Mr. Morgan, "I'm glad that you are trying to make things right again."

"I am," Mr. Morgan agreed as his son came over and he folded the teen into a hug while Benny looked on happily, "Never doubt that I love you, Ethan."

"I don't," the Seer agreed as his father released him and walked over to a surprised Benny.

"Welcome to the family," Mr. Morgan greeted as he shook the teen's good hand, "I'll leave you guys to yourselves. If I don't go home soon to report what was said then my wife will have my hide."

The group called out their goodbyes as Mr. Morgan left. Ethan gasped when he saw Benny silently crying.

"Baby?" the Seer asked as he hurried over to his boyfriend while the three vampires looked on in concern, "What's wrong? Is your arm hurting?"

"No," Benny sniffled out as he gave Ethan a watery smile, "Your father welcomed me into the family. I've been so scared that I would lose you and now I know that we will not be separated. I'm happy."

Ethan embraced his boyfriend and rubbed his back as Benny cuddled against him.

"This calls for a celebration!" Rory exclaimed as he pumped a fist in the air.

"Right. Like our party last night ended so well," Erica drawled as Sarah shook her head at the two blondes.

"I love a party," Benny grinned out as he sat up.

"Not going to happen," Ethan denied making Rory and Benny turn and pout at him, "Benny still needs to recover from last night. I think we should reschedule the party for this coming Saturday. That way Baby has a couple of days to recuperate. How does that sound?"

The group all agreed and they happily chatted with one another until the three vampires had to head home for the evening. Benny ate a small dinner and then began to whine when he heard that Ethan had to go back to school the next day. The Seer kissed his lover's pout away with the promise that he would stop by the movie rental store and get some of the movies that Benny had been wanting to see.

"You're going to spoil him," Ms. Weir remarked with a smirk when her grandson stuck his tongue at her, "Benny can be a real brat."

"Grandma!" Benny pouted as he scowled, "I'm not a brat."

"Sometimes," Ethan laughed out as his boyfriend turned his scowl on him, "But babies are meant to be spoiled."

Benny laughed and then allowed his boyfriend to talk him into taking some more pain pills to sleep through the night. The two teens cuddled on Benny's bed as they slept, but tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Fall Out

By:

Me

I own nothing, but sure would like to own Atticus Mitchell. Just saying.

Chapter Four

Ethan walked through the halls of Whitechapel High in a pretty good mood. Benny had kept the Seer company while he was getting ready for school and inundated his boyfriend with a list of his movie "must haves." Ethan had been happy to see that his lover was talkative and had a good appetite for breakfast. Benny had even agreed to take half of one dose of his pain medication.

"_I'm only doing this for you, E," the spell master said after he swallowed the pill, "Happy?"_

"_I am happy," Ethan agreed as he pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag before noticing the pout on his boyfriend's face, "B, don't look like that. It's kills me when you look unhappy."_

"_I'm going to miss you," Benny whined before grinning, "I'll see you this afternoon. Bring popcorn. I want a movie marathon after you're done with your homework."_

Ethan smiled to himself. Benny had most certainly felt better this morning. The teen didn't notice the odd looks and sneers that were being aimed in his direction until the captain of the football team put his foot out and tripped the Seer.

"Oopsie, Morgan," Kurt boomed as his other jock friends laughed out loud, "Did I cause the fag to fall? My bad."

Ethan sat up with a frown before he noticed that most of the students were looking at him. It wasn't until then that the word Kurt had used dawned on him.

"What did you call me?" the Seer asked as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Fag. Or do you like queer or pansy better?" the jock grinned out with an evil smile on his face, "They all mean the same thing gay boy."

Ethan had known that one day he would face this type of prejudice, but not so soon. How had Kurt figured it out?

"What made you call me that?" the smaller teen gritted out as he raised his chin in defiance.

"Didn't notice two nights ago, did you?" Kurt chuckled out as he circled Ethan, "I was in the waiting room of the ER when your mom talked about your little relationship with Benny Rabbit. My little brother was there needing to get stitches. Quite an interesting conversation that I overheard that night, don't you think?"

Ethan kept his outside strong while he panicked on the inside. This wasn't good. Benny would be coming back to school soon and he couldn't walk into such hostility. Not when his health was so delicate. The Seer wasn't going to allow anything to hurt his lover.

"Benny's and my relationship is none of your business," Ethan stated which made the whole hallway grow silent.

"So you're not going to deny that I heard that you have been screwing Benny good and hard?" Kurt laughed out, "I always knew that you and Weir-do had to be gay for one another. You've been attached at the hip since you were old enough to walk. Freak!"

"Who I love is none of your business, Kurt," Ethan hissed, "Yes. I am gay and Benny and I are in a relationship. What is it to _you_?"

Kurt spluttered as the rest of the school listened intently. Ethan Morgan had never stood up to a bully like this before.

"It's sick! It's wrong!" Kurt exclaimed as he grabbed Ethan by his shirt and hauled him up on his toes, "You're disgusting and so is that other loser you call your 'boyfriend.'"

"What I find disgusting is that you are so narrow-minded," Ethan growled out as he looked up in defiance at his tormentor, "I'm not the only gay student here and neither is Benny. I find it funny that you've noticed that Benny and I have been 'attached at the hip' as you so bluntly stated. Maybe you're jealous? Want to swing our way a little? Can't blame you my Benny is hot."

Kurt shoved the Seer away from him in disgust. This was not going the way he planned.

"I'm gay," Ethan declared while he stared down the watching students as Sarah, Rory, and Erica appeared on the scene, "I love Benjamin Weir. I nearly lost the love of my life a few weeks ago. Benny nearly died. He is coming back to school this coming Monday. I don't want him to be upset. His health is still delicate. You want to hate. Hate me. You want to taunt the "gay freak." Then taunt me. Leave Benny alone. I am begging you."

The other students shifted uncomfortably. Some were in agreement with Kurt. Some were in agreement with Ethan. Others couldn't decide. Overall the whole situation felt wrong. The bell ringing made all the students hurry to homeroom. Ethan was shoved harshly from behind by Kurt, but Sarah caught him and walked him to his class with Rory and Erica close by.

"We'll handle this," the vampiress snapped out as Erica and Rory nodded their heads in determination.

"No," Ethan denied, "This is something that I need to handle. Benny and I knew that if word got out then a lot of students here would show their homophobia. I just wish this had waited to come out until after Benny was fully healed. I'm scared for my Baby."

"We'll protect Benny," Rory stated grimly, "We won't let anything happen to either of you.

Ethan nodded before heading into his class. The rest of the morning was a nightmare of hissed name calling and physical bullying. The Seer was glad when lunched arrived and he could go sit with his friends. Unfortunately, Kurt and his goons were waiting for Ethan in the cafeteria.

"Leave me alone, Kurt," Ethan snapped as he tried to walk around the other teen before grimacing when the football captain grabbed his arm and jerked him back around, "Cut it out!"

"Ah, is the queer going to cry?" Kurt laughed out, "Maybe you need your boyfriend's ass warming your cock to feel better. You and Weir are such losers."

Ethan shrugged out of Kurt's grip as the rest of the student body watched on.

"You have called Benny and I losers for most of our life even before you knew that we were gay," the Seer growled out, "It just seems to me that you are trying to find something to throw in our face. Are the rest of you guys here at Whitechapel High so insecure that you have to pick on someone that is different to feel good about yourselves? That's pathetic!"

"Like anybody here is going to listen to you," Kurt grinned out before stepping back when Erica was suddenly in his face.

"I like big, but I don't like stupid. You better leave both Ethan and Benny alone," Erica warned as Sarah and Rory backed her up.

"Or what?" Kurt inquired with a smirk.

"Stop it, Kurt," a familiar voice called out making the captain turn around in surprise.

Tony Watson the other star player of the football team was glaring at his teammate as he arrived on the scene.

"Back off, Dude. What the hell are you playing at? One of my cousins is gay and he is a good person," Tony stated as he stalked over, "It's stupid to hate people for being who they are. Morgan and Weir haven't done anything to you or anybody else here. What gives, man?"

Kurt spluttered for the second time in the day as the student body began to buzz around him. Tony stepped up and addressed the other students.

"I heard about what Morgan said this morning. He's right. We all saw when Weir was taken away in that ambulance after he passed out and we all heard about how close he came to dying. I knew that Morgan and he were a couple the minute Jaws here took a chunk out of the principle to get to his side," Tony called out which made the student body laugh.

Ethan looked around in surprise as some of the students began to nod in agreement at Tony's words.

"I think that as long as Morgan and Weir keep their physical relationship in the privacy of their own homes then nobody should have a complaint," Tony announced, "Leave Weir and Morgan alone. You got a problem with any student that is gay then you've got a problem with me. Got it?"

Most of the students backed off quickly once the show was over. Tony was huge and many didn't want to be on the receiving end of his anger. The crowd dispersed to finish their lunches. Ethan was shocked to feel some people pat him on the back as they passed.

"You'll have to be strong," Tony added as he walked by the Seer, "You're going to have a lot of people like Kurt to deal with."

"Been dealing with bullies my whole life," Ethan agreed, "A bully will find anything to pick on someone about and it doesn't matter if I was gay or the color orange. I can handle it and so will Benny when he is strong enough, but thank you, Tony. I think that Benny will be safe in school because of you. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your words."

"Really?" Tony asked as he turned around and wiggled his eyebrows, "Do you appreciate my words enough to tutor me for my next geometry test? Got to keep my grades up to play ball, man."

"Sure," Ethan gushed as he grinned, "I can meet you early at the school library tomorrow. Thanks, Tony."

Erica began to trail after the football player with an intrigued look on her face while Rory and Sarah pulled Ethan over to eat his lunch.

"I think Erica has another one of her crushes," Sarah pointed out as the pretty blonde began chatting up to Tony.

"As long as she keeps her fangs to herself then let her have fun," Ethan said as he opened the lunch bag that Benny's grandmother had made for him, "Cool. Ms. Weir packed some of her cookies."

"Dude, you were so cool to stand up to Kurt," Rory cheered after he was done scowling in Erica's direction, "You were all like Yoda with your words of wisdom. Awesome."

"That was pretty cool, Ethan," Sarah agreed.

"Do you think Tony and I have headed off any problems? Benny can't come back to a bully war," the Seer fretted, "I don't want my boyfriend to be upset on his first day back to school."

"I think that a lot of would-be tormentors will be too scared to be seen bullying anyone who is gay thanks to Tony," Sarah admitted, "I bet a lot of students who are gay don't have anyone to stand up for them at all. You and Benny were lucky that a popular jock took the time to defend you."

"I know," Ethan agreed, "I also know that you, Rory, and Erica would have kept us safe as well. I thank you as well. When Benny is all better I plan on starting a blog that may be able to educate and reach out to young people who are going through tough times after discovering their sexuality. I guess it's my way of thanking God for sending someone like Tony to help me protect my Baby."

The friends went through the rest of their day uneventfully and Ethan was glad to be back at the Weir residence with a bag full of movies and snacks after school. Benny cheerfully greeted his boyfriend with a kiss and snuggle.

"Have a good day at school today?" the spell master asked as he studied his boyfriend while Ethan settled at the kitchen table.

"It was fine, B," Ethan lied as he pulled his lover down on his lap and cradled the cast, "How is your arm? Has it hurt you today?"

"My arm just feels sore if I move it," Benny answered before he tilted Ethan's chin up, "What really happened today, E? I've known when you're lying to me since we were little. Spill."

The Seer breathed out a sigh. Leave it to Benny to figure out there was something going on so quickly. As Ethan explained everything that had occurred his lover's face went pale as he got upset.

"Did Kurt hurt you?" the spell master demanded as his temper rose, "I'll hit him with a spell that will give him a mouse pecker!"

"Calm down, Baby," Ethan soothed as his shoulders shook in silent laughter at the thought of Kurt's reaction to that type of spell, "I'm not hurt and more importantly nobody else will dare to hurt either of us or any other student who is gay thanks to Tony."

"Why did you try to lie to me?" Benny inquired as he checked his boyfriend for any hidden injury.

"Didn't want you to get upset, Baby," Ethan cooed as he pulled his lover down for a tender kiss, "I wanted you to heal before you have to deal with something like this."

"I'm not made of glass, Ethan," Benny breathed out as he began to calm down, "You are protective of me, but that does not make me any less protective of you. Don't keep things from me, okay?"

"I promise that I won't in the future," Ethan agreed as he cuddled his lover close, "Does it bother you that the whole school knows about us now?"

"No," Benny denied with a shake of his head, "It was bound to come out eventually. It is what it is now and you and I will deal with whatever gets thrown our way like we always do. Ethan, did you really bite the principle when I passed out?"

Ethan's flaming cheeks gave the taller the teen the answer he wanted and he burst into laughter at the thought. The Seer smiled at his boyfriend's delight and shooed Benny away so that he could get his homework done.

"I'm going to watch one of the movies," Benny called out as he grabbed the rentals, "I'll choose one that you have already seen before."

Ethan had very little work to do and finished up in no time. Ms. Weir came over to sit beside the teen with a concerned look on her face before he could go join his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, but I overheard your conversation earlier," the Earth Priestess confessed, "Will Benny truly be okay going back to school on Monday?"

"He'll be fine," Ethan assured in full confidence, "Tony has put out a formidable threat and a lot of students are starting to recognize that Sarah, Rory, and Erica are not a force to trifle with. Plus, I will start using my abilities to get blackmail information if I need to. Benny will be safe no matter what."

"I'm glad he has you," Ms. Weir smiled out as she stood to get some of her own chores done.

"You don't know how glad I am to have him," Ethan whispered as he stood and peeked at his boyfriend from the kitchen door and smiled as Benny cheered Luke Skywalker on, "He is my world and nobody will ever touch my world."

The end.

I have observed people who were a "Tony" type. These individuals are a blessing to humanity. Ethan and Benny were lucky in the story I wrote to have a "Tony" to defend them. It would be nice if more individuals could stand up and defend individuals who are being bullied for any reason. I challenge you to be a "Tony" and help those in need. I also challenge you to be a "Benny" or "Ethan" who is strong in their ability to be who they are and love wholeheartedly without reservations.

Be happy within your own skin no matter who you are.

Love,

Me


End file.
